


A Sim's Life

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A Sim’s Life**  
 **Summary:** Sim!James tells you the story of his life from moving in to his new house, to going to school, and even sneaking out of the house at night! Everything that happens, he's going to tell you about it! Even if he doesn't know why he's doing it =P  
 **Author's Note:** This is just a fun story. In the course of playing the Sims 2, I've decided that it would make quite the hilarious story to tell you about the misadventures my Sims get into... or rather.. I make them get into!! Hehe. Sorry if it's confusing. It'll probably make more sense if you've played the game. It is in the first person, and I'm sorry, I know I really hate reading first person stories... but I don't think it would have made sense otherwise. Oh yeah, sorry if it sucks. This first one probably will..

Chapter One: Move In

One day a taxi dropped my parents and I off at an empty lot. To be honest, I hope they’re my parents, I don’t really know them that well. And why is the lot empty anyways? What is going on here? Shouldn’t we be moving into a house. I decided it would be futile to really think about it anymore so I turned to my father who appeared to be approaching me. Oh, hehe, he wanted to tickle me. That was funny. Mother just stood there watching, like an idiot. Maybe she had wanted to talk to me, but couldn’t because I was busy.

For some reason I just really want a bed, and a bookcase, and a bunch of other things. The desire was overwhelming. I would probably be a lot happier, aspiration wise, if I got these things. It’s a good thing to keep my aspiration level up. If it were to go down really low, well, I wouldn’t want to go to school, now would I? That would be a shame. 

Hmm. I could have sworn I paused for just a moment, when all of a sudden there was a house on our lot. I can’t really be bothered to contemplate this because I have to go play “What’s This?”� with all the trees. It’s very important for me to know what they are. My mom and dad came too. What can I say? Our family is just very interested in the plant life.

I suddenly had the desire to go to the bathroom and leave the trees behind. However, halfway there, I stopped. What I really wanted to do was go talk to my parents. We just had to be friends. Nevermind the bathroom, it could wait. 

It seemed like hours passed before I could finally say I was friends with my dad. Mother had gone off wandering somewhere, probably to play more of my favorite game of “What’s This?”� or something. Perhaps she got to use the bathroom. Now that you mention it, I really want to use the bathroom too. I should go do that.

A little voice in my head tells me that some people have arrived to welcome us to the neighborhood. Dad greets them outside. They’re an eclectic bunch, if you ask me: A pudgy sort of kid with blonde hair, a brown haired pale skinned boy, a black haired beauty, and a red haired vixen. After I went to the bathroom, finally, I had to go greet them as well. We talked and talked, and told many a joke. The red haired girl seemed to have wandered off. Oh wait, she’s in the study playing chess with my dad. The black haired boy, Sirius, and I hit off marvelously!! We’re best friends already, I can tell. No, really, I can, if you look at my relationships it says we are!!! I am friends with the brown haired boy, Remus, but I barely know the blonde haired one, Peter. Perhaps that is because he went to raid our fridge instead of staying to talk. I can’t say that I mind, I was too busy telling Sirius a dirty joke and gesturing lewdly. Remus had wandered off to our bookcase to read.

It was such a big day, I had to say goodbye to everyone. I gave Sirius a big hug when I said goodbye to him! That is what best friends do after all. As the red haired girl walked by, I’m pretty sure I fell in love. Sort of. I don’t actually know her yet. But it’s almost as if a bunch of hearts started floating above my head, telling me I fancy her or something. Perhaps we’ll get married someday.


	2. The Headmaster

**Title** : A Sim's Life  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Sims 2 or the concepts in it, nor do I own Harry Potter  
 **Author's Note** : I'm still trying to figure out just how I want to write this thing. It's probably confusing as heck to anyone who hasn't played the game, and I want everyone to be able to read it and laugh, but I guess it takes having played some form of the Sims to truly appreciate it. I still don't know if I should add some sort of dialogue, seeing as how the Sims don't actually talk, really... Well.. I mean, I could type some nonsense, which is what they speak! Who knows. I've taken some liberties with things, such as naming the Headmaster Dumbledore.. that really isn't his name. Nor is the school called Hogwarts. As soon as I figure out what happend to the screenshots I take in my game, I think I shall create this neighborhood and actually play out the story. They disappeared on me, it's very depressing. Oh, yes, sorry for the bad grammar, I just type and post. It's a humorous story, not meant to be taken seriously. I just like to add commas everywhere, for really. See!?

Chapter Two: The Headmaster

Name: James Potter   
Aspiration: Family   
Turn-Ons: Underwear, Red hair   
Turn-Off: Vampirism   
Wants: Learn how to make cereal, Be best friends with Remus, Make a friend, Get into Private School   
Fears: Fire, Get rejected for private school, Have a bad conversation

I got up promptly at 6:10 on a Tuesday morning. Of course, the time really had no meaning to me, all I know is that my energy bar is full and my other motives have declined drastically. So, I go to use the bathroom and shower, and it appears to be an hour and a half later! My, how the time flies.

Some sort of higher power is telling me that I need to be at school in an hour. That is very good to know, or I might miss the school bus. Instead of just waiting around I decide to hop onto my computer and play SSX3!!! The most amazing skiing game around! Apparently I like to spend hours upon hours playing this game. It seems like the game just started when I felt the inexplicable urge to stop and go to school. Of course, it takes me about another half hour before I _actually_ stop.

My, how time flies when you’re at school. I’m not really at liberty to divulge the secrets of being at school, but I must say, I really want to get into private school. Public school is no good. But, I brought a friend home from school. Her name is Mary Sue. Before I can talk to her, though, I need to run to my nearest parent and hop around excitedly because I got a good report card. Thank goodness I don’t have homework today!

I tried to talk to Mary Sue… but we had an awful conversation and that put me in really low spirits. I went to my dad to broach the subject of private school. He seemed thrilled by the idea, it is, after all, his desire for me to get into private school! But then he brought up the subject of pretty pink shoes and we got distracted for quite some time with that topic. There is much to say about pretty pink shoes.

Eventually I went to Invite the Headmaster over. I was a bit nervous, so I decided to go play some SSX3 while waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. My dad had to greet him when he came. We were all so nervous, the Headmaster, let’s just call him Dumbledore for sake of a name, was judging us on how well we could please him! After much kicking and screaming, I got off SSX3 to give the Headmaster a tour of the house. He seemed excited about it.

We stopped in the living room and I showed him the room. Ah, what a wonderful room. What with your couch and TV and piano, a few coffee tables, a bookcase, even a plant or two! Amazing. Then I showed him the dining room. There was just a dining table and chairs, but he was really excited about it. I took him upstairs to see the bedrooms and study and all that. How boring, but I could tell he was becoming ever happier with my family! Excellent. 

After the tour, I noticed my mother had decided to serve up Lobster Thermidor!! I was astounded at her ability to cook so well, just the day before we all had Mac and Cheese for dinner. I suspect she cheated somehow. In either case, I invited the headmaster to eat with us. He seemed well pleased, since his stomach had been rumbling. After an excellent dinner I had to schmooze it up with Dumbledore. It seemed to be going well. And after an inconceivable amount of time, he tells me that he thinks his school, let’s just say Hogwarts, would be well pleased to associate with our family.

Yay! That means I’m a private school student. I was happy to see Dumbledore go, that meant I could go play some more SSX3. I love my SSX3. Erg. Halfway there, I decided I had to go say goodbye to Mary Sue. She appeared to have been swinging on our swing set for quite some time. My mom was pushing her. Oh great, now she’ll be telling me I should go steady with her! 

After saying goodbye to Mary Sue, I struck up a conversation with my mother. She immediately brought up make up and big blue hats. I was thoroughly excited about the topics of conversation and really got into the conversation. Though, when I brought up a blue magicians hat, she seemed to not like that idea. We stopped talking after that. Luckily, though, I got the brilliant idea to go play SSX3.

But wait, SSX3 or bed?? I think I should go sleep in my pajamas, it is 12:30, and I have to get up to go to private school in the morning!


End file.
